Just Admit It
by SimplyReBECca
Summary: Lauren saw Joey's face when she was with Fatboy. She knew he was jealous and she wanted him to admit it.


"So what was with your face earlier?" Lauren asked Joey who was sat on the floor in the living room, at her feet.

"Huh?" he looked up at her.

"You know, the face you pulled earlier with Fats"

"What face?"

"Joey!" She knew full well he knew what she was talking about; she just didn't know why he wouldn't admit it.

He laughed. "Babe I have no idea what you are talking about" he said with a smirk.

"You're imagining things"

She huffed, "Fine, whatever" and rolled her eyes, causing him to laugh more.

They were all sat around the table the next morning, eating breakfast. It seemed oddly calm, but Lauren loved it. Her mum seemed more content, not fake happy. But Lauren was expecting her Dad to pop by in the new few days, and stir everything up again. Not on purpose, just that's how it was with her parents.

She was just trying to hide her laugh as she was talking to Joey to distract him whilst Oscar kicked toast off his plate when the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it then, shall I?" Abi said, when no-one got up to move, Tanya too busy cooking breakfast and making Oscar's lunch, whilst Cora was watching Joey and Lauren's interactions.

"It's Fatboy" Abi called, letting him in, Tanya calling out, telling to come on in and asking if he wants anything.

"Thanks but I'm not stopping Mrs Branning, I mean Cross, I mean I'm just going stop now" he mumbled as Tanya let out a laugh.

"It's fine Fatboy, what can we do for you?"

"I just wanna, say sorry. You know for the party. Here."He put a box of chocolates on the table and ignoring Tanya's thanking him, saying he shouldn't have, pulled out a bouquet of flowers behind his back and spoke to Lauren. "Babygirl. I'm sorry, you was doing me a favour and it got out of hand, yeah? So yeah, I'm sorry. You're all cleared up now, but I owe you one yeah? Offer stands, anything. Anytime." Lauren stood up and gave him a hug, not missing the look on Joey's face.

"fats. It's fine. But thank you for the flowers, they're beautiful" she smiled at him, taking the flowers.

"Let me put them in water for you Lauren" Tanya said, taking them off her, "Very sweet of you Fatboy. You're forgiven".

He smiled sheepishly at them "Yeah? So we're good?" both mother and daughter laughed. "We're good" Lauren said smiling at him, before looking over her shoulder at Joey. "But I might hold you to that favour" she said with a smirk. "Anytime babygirl, anytime" he said with a laughed, relieved they were cool.

She walked him out, hugging him at the door, feeling Joey's gaze on her back. "I'll see you later yeah? Buy you a drink to make up for it?" he said, she laughed. "Fats, I said we were cool, but you know me, always up for a drink" he kissed her cheek before leaving.

Lauren walked back into the kitchen, bouncing as she walked. Joey's face was still grumpy as hell, which made her smile. She decided to see how far she could push him before he'd admit it, he was jealous. Of Fatboy, of all people.

"Aren't they pretty?" she said, pointing at the flowers. Her mum agreed with her and Abi asked where she was going to put them. "Up in our room, if it's alright with you Abs." Abi nodded and said "I never get flowers, you're so lucky Lauren. It wasn't even really his fault." Lauren laughed as she saw Joey's scowl. "I know right?! But no complaints from me, I love them" his scowl deepened, causing her to smirk. "Just going to pop them upstairs" she said, picking them up and walking off, knowing Joey would follow.

She was right. He did. She was arranging the flowers on their desk, when he walked in and stood in her doorway "You giving in now?" she said laughing. He scowled at her and threw himself down on her bed. "You really hate this, don't you?" she said with a smirk as he turned his head to see her. "Hate what?" Joey said, trying to brush his reaction to Fatboy with Lauren off. "Hate how jealous you get seeing me with other guys" he rolled his eyes at her amusement of the situation.

"I ain't jealous" he said as she came to sit down next to him. "Oh you not, are you?" he shook his head. "So me texting Fatboy to thank him for the flowers and to ask what time he wants to buy me a drink tonight, wouldn't bug you even just a tiny bit?" He scowled, causing her to laugh.

"I like that you're jealous. It's hot" she said, grinning at him. Causing him to lean up, grab her and move so she was underneath him. "It is huh?" he said, smirking at her. He leaned in to kiss her, but she turned her head. "Nope. Not until you admit it." He rolled his eyes. "You, Joey Branning. Are jealous. Jealous of our friend, just being nice." She laughed. "Just a little bit jealous." She just wanted him to admit it. That he was as affected by her, as she was by him.

"I ain't jealous alright Lauren. I just don't like you being with other guys" he mumbled, pressing kisses into her neck, she laughed. "That's what being jealous is though babe" he shrugged. "Ain't ever been that bothered by other guys before" Lauren beamed at him, another sign of how different this relationship was, for the both of them. "You were still jealous though babe" she said, "Just like you were with Lucy and Whit, you mean" She froze, causing him to lean up on his forearms to look at her properly.

"It's different." She muttered, couldn't believe he'd brought her friends into it. One who was his ex, the other who he'd kissed. Hardly the same. She wasn't going to drop it anytime soon. Why wouldn't he just say he was jealous, her being around other guys. "It was only Fatboy. He's with Poppy and he's my friend. He's your friend too."

"That doesn't mean he doesn't want you though Lauren." She rolled her eyes and went to speak but Joey carried on. "Alright he might not now, but I guarantee you he's thought of you like that. He's a guy Lauren, and you look the way you do" she smiled at him; he was blatantly jealous but not willing to admit it. "And how exactly do I look huh?" she said, smirking, willing to give in. This time. He caught her gaze and smirked back.

"Gorgeous". Kiss. "Sexy as hell". Kiss. "Beautiful". Kiss. "Hot" Kiss. "Stunning" Kiss. "No other girl compares" making up for his comment about Lucy & Whitney earlier. She rolled her eyes "Oh shut up and kiss me properly" They started making-out, it quickly getting heated with Joey's top being pulled off and Lauren's being pulled up when they were interrupted by Tanya calling up to Lauren.

"Lauren. Come on. You said you'd take Oscar out for the morning so I can go to work. Come on. And Joey needs to get ready for work" Lauren pouted as she sat up; handing Joey back his top and pulling hers back straight. "We'll continue this later." He sat, leaning in to kiss her quickly as she stood up. "Yeah" she smirked. "After we meet Fatboy and Poppy for that drink". He groaned, falling back onto her bed, and he could hear her laughter as she walked down the stairs.


End file.
